warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Blue Spark
Welcome, and Hello!!!!! :D Hi, and welcome to Warriors Wiki! If you need anything, leave a message on my talk page. To get there, click the small words on my signature to get there! 20:53, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Alright! Looks like that you are editing your user page.... you also know the basic stuff by now! 20:57, June 16, 2011 (UTC) That would be great!!! 21:47, June 16, 2011 (UTC) hi! Hi Blue! If you need any help, you can ask me! And yes I do know Icefern50, she was the firdt user who ever talked to me! 02:22, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ok! im always on! 04:21, June 17, 2011 (UTC) you're not random. :) I am on the phone with my friend while i'm at the wiki. What about you 04:29, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Cool! You're doing GREAT for someone who just started this wiki! 04:35, June 17, 2011 (UTC) thanks for noticing! it takes HOURS to get this many edits in actually a few days. 04:39, June 17, 2011 (UTC) i can't wait for my birthday! 04:42, June 17, 2011 (UTC) july 1st 04:43, June 17, 2011 (UTC) nice sig! Rly EPIC! Your b-day is, hmm...July 7, correct? 04:47, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I saw it on your profile! ;) 04:52, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ok! Btw(by the way) Vote for my polls! :} 04:57, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ok, I use shortcuts in texting and chatting all the time If you don't know what I mean I nmeen like lol asap etc.... 05:00, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ok I might hve to go to bed, but I will still chat with u either tonight or tomorrow morning. Ok, for now, bye! 05:08, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Back Alright, I'm back on!!! :) 14:12, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hey Bluespark. For future reference, please ask me before taking any coding off my userpage. That goes for other users, too. They won't appreciate it either. But anyway, welcome to the wiki! If you want any help with coding or chararts or anything, I'm happy to help! XD 21:20, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ok hi I came back from the mall 23:38, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Heya! Sure we can be friends! Anyway, you're supposed to have two links in your signature: one to your user page, (which you have) and one to your talkpage. If you need help with setting that up, be sure to ask me. ;) 23:39, June 17, 2011 (UTC) not much. later I'm going out to dinner with my brothers. What are you doing? 00:06, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey, welcome! If you need anything, just ask me. I'm pretty friendly. I'll be gone on the 22nd through the 28th, so I wont be able to answer you then, but i'm willing to talk to you anytime. VandalstopperDon't be a bully!!! 02:08, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Nothing much.. just logging off for the night. 04:18, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:hello Hi! Glad you stopped by! ^^ That's good, and you know, if you ever need help, you can always ask :P 04:37, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'd be fine with that :) 04:39, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Not much, right now I'm just trying to edit my userpage so I won't have to do much with it later...haha...how about you? 04:42, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi Bluespark! I see you like to make A LOT of new friends. That's a good thing. xD So wanna be friends? 04:46, June 18, 2011 (UTC) That's cool...haha wiki code is so confusing, that's why I'm just copying stuff for now, then I'll customize it later to the colors I want. Hmm...I dunno 04:48, June 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm replying to messages, and staring at the PCA talkpage, waiting for someone to comment on Whiskernose's image. xD 04:51, June 18, 2011 (UTC) |}